Robyn Blackrose
|Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Father & Mother (Alive) Ardryl Faersong (son) Thanos'Ren Faersong (pupil, alive)}} Robyn Blackrose is a shadow mage under the employ of the Blades of Greymane, specifically that of the Order of the Raven. A vocal supporter of the order, Robyn is rather outspoken in his belief that the Kirin Tor's days of managing magic in Azeroth are over. Believing them to have stifled years worth of research, Robyn has dedicated himself to studying the ways of Nethermancy and Void summoning, becoming honed with both. Having joined with the Blades to put his magic to good use, Robyn is also a potent pyromancer, having found a dedication to flame far before his inkling into the darker craft. He is the creator of Brushfire, a merge of natural life energy and flame. The result is similar to the lifeflame of the Green and Red dragonflights; though they do not hold the same propensity or power. Robyn currently resides within the town of Ravendale, living within his room in the dormitories of the facility. He holds a seat on the order's Council, as one of its eldest members, though he desires not for any further leadership responsibility. He heads several research efforts concerning the Blades' foes, the extent of his leading as a councilman, and is known to hold an averse outlook on taking on apprentices. None-the-less, he has taken on one; Thanos'Ren Ellerian, the son of Nelany Faersong, at her behest. Training the boy to control his considerable connection over the void, he has refused to take on any other students. History Robyn was born in the village of Blackfall Reach, a quiet town within the borders of the Dark Woods and known for its odd predilections within its people. Most of the population was known to keep to themselves, staying to small closely knit family structures with very little crime or otherwise issue coming from the township. The Blackrose family was no different. Having raised Robyn in a fairly normal life environment, the Blackroses found that Robyn had been born a sorcerer, holding a natural inclination to magic at a young age. Tutors alone were not enough, as Robyn had shown a clear grasp of the concept of magic very quickly as well; soon outshining his other peers that were usually apprenticed alongside the tutors that the Blackrose family could find. Needing a tutor that could solely focus on Robyn alone, lest he out grow the tutor and be stunted by his inability to learn further due to his classmates holding him back; the family set out for a more eccentric tutor whom wouldn't mind the brilliant youth as their ward. The family found their answer in the form of Riddick Sykes, a well reputed mage and researcher into magical arts; having once been a professor in a prestigious magical institute in Dalaran before departing for his own charge. While at first not finding much of a draw to teaching their son, Robyn's unique approach to magic at his young age intrigued Riddick, as well as the boy's propensity for fire magic. Agreeing to take him on, Riddick traveled around Gilneas with Robyn for years; going on a medley of adventures and depths of research as a duo. Together, they strengthened Robyn's ability to cast magic, a mentor-student relationship becoming fiercely loyal to one another's ideals. Riddick had confided his distaste for the Kirin Tor to Robyn, explaining their fears bred into them by the Elves in Dalaran's infancy had grown cancerous. While caution was necessary when exploring certain types of magicks, yes, the stringent policies that the Kirin Tor placed on some schools strangled the ability to learn. In Riddick's eyes, the Kirin Tor were effectively destroying any hope for magic's future understanding beyond what had already been learned; and the noose grew ever tighter with each passing generation of paranoid mages reciting the same rhetoric that had been passed down since the time of the Empire of Arathor. This mindset would later develop Robyn's personal view on the Kirin Tor as well. While he had never been a member of the organization, as his mentor had been, Riddick's point by point explanations had ultimately soured the prospect of the Dalaranians for Robyn at a young age. The duo travelled until Robyn's 16th year, where after months of searching, they found an ancient tome in a cave near southern Gilneas. Having followed traces of an ancient cult, said to have been purged and their history destroyed, Riddick found a tome of strange power and pyromancies. It taught the two some of the most complex spell workings of fire that they'd ever seen. Riddick, whom had studied flame extensively, had learned from the book despite his teachings. However, it held an ill portent. The deeper Riddick went into the book, the more sinister the flames became. Eventually, the fire turned to Shadowfire, and compelled Sykes to continue reading further and further as the book warped and distorted its self into other-worldly language and tone. Sykes was only stopped from delving into the depths of madness by countermeasures enacted by Robyn, a plan of Sykes' own design. He'd found that the book was powerful, but some sort of other-worldly entity had left their mark upon it, tainting the tome to force the reader to become their thrall if their will was not strong enough. Determined to master the book, rather than let the book master him, Sykes and Robyn began to delve deep into its secrets. Doing odd jobs on the side, Riddick and Robyn would often lend out their skills as Hedge Wizards in order to pay for their supplies. During one such time, they cleared out a nest of brigands that had been bothering a coastal town. However, during the fighting, Robyn had been injured and nearly slain. In his rage that this apprentice had been almost killed, Riddick unleashed gouts of Shadowflame that engulfed the entire brigand's nest, and eventually, the flames spread to engulf the town just outside the rim of the woods the bandits had hid in. A hunt went out for Riddick, forcing him to go into hiding, as Shadow magic had been banned during this time, and it was believed that he had purposefully set the flames in some sort of ill-gained ritual. With little time left, Riddick sent Robyn away back to Blackfall Reach with the tome, instructing him to keep it safe as he hid away. The two would not meet for another decade, but Robyn did as he was instructed. Dubbing the tome the 'Tome of Infernus' or the Inferno Tome, Robyn carried it with him back to his home of Blackfall Reach where he was welcomed by his family once again. Life slipped into normalcy once more for Robyn, somewhat jarring after his many adventures with Riddick, but the boy kept to his word and stayed out of trouble. By the time of the Invasion of Gilneas; Robyn had grown to a man of his own. At the age of 19, Robyn and his family were spared the horrors of the invasion as the Horde had steered clear of the Dark Woods due to its danger. While Blackfall Reach had laid upon the border, the Horde still had not dared to trek within its twisted treeline. By the time he was 20, Robyn had decided to resume his travels, joining with the Blades of Greymane, and later on, their at the time nascent Order of the Raven as one of its founding members. Like Riddick before him, he had become determined to learn the secrets of the Tome of Infernus. Working with several members of the Order, including Yvette Enderlain, Adaliene Haven and several others, Robyn unfortunately found he was no closer to controlling the book than Riddick was. During a battle with the Legion, however, during their invasion of Gilneas; Robyn found himself at a loss during a fight and unleashed the tome's power. Summoning giant gouts of shadowflame, dark creatures wreathed in fire, and other elements of nefarious intent, it was only the his incapacitation on the field that led to Robyn not falling under the thrall of the tome personally. Following this incident, he locked the tome away, and left active service to conduct more scholarly research while he recovered. During this time, he met Nelany Faersong, a Blood Elf in service to the Blades whom had also once been an ally in the form of the leader of the Brotherhood of Clemency. After speaking with Miss Faersong and becoming acquainted, it she spoke on her desire to find a tutor for her son, Thanos'Ren Faersong. Seeking to aid another member of the Blades, Robyn offered his knowledge to her, and as such, the three became ingratiated into each other's lives. After a shocking twist of events, Ren accidentally summoned a very powerful creature from the void. While banished, it led to both Robyn and Nelany being wounded. The night to follow became one of relaxation, and in their inebriation, a tryst occurred between them. While the two's connection is still shy of a relationship, they have agreed to work together more closely; with Nelany aiding Robyn as he delves deeper into the Inferno Tome. Relationships Nelany Faersong As matters involving the void evolved further, Robyn and Nelany's relationship became closer and closer. In consideration to Thanos'Ren, his rapidly improving void abilities were a matter of concern to Robyn. As a result, he moved in with Nelany and Thanos'Ren, to keep an eye out for the boy, to make his research with Nelany easier, and to ensure the safety of several other personal matters. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Shadowcasters Category:Order of the Raven